


Несдержанность

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Лучше держать язык за зубами...





	Несдержанность

Школа авроров. Как же я желал там учиться. Раньше. Теперь же и думать не хочется о войне. Счастье заключается совсем в другом и, кажется, я нашёл его… Рон понял, Гермиона тоже, и за это я благодарен. Честно. А вот остальные… Почему-то все пророчат мне великое будущее неустрашимого главы аврората, великого мага, которому предстоят не менее великие дела… как будто я ещё мало совершил. Я ж не Дамблдор, не Фламель, а обычный парень, который и детства-то нормального не видел…

_Не видел…_

Я терпел. Долго. Но наконец не выдержал и после энного высказывания довольно грубо послал очередного советчика. Прогулка с Роном — в кои-то веки выдался свободный спокойный денёк — была совершенно испорчена.

_Испорчена…_

— Ну, они же хотят как лучше, — пожимает плечами Рон, пытаясь меня успокоить, но я уже не могу выносить нравоучения и взрываюсь:

— О, неужели всем кажется, я не смогу прожить самостоятельно, почему все со мной носятся, как курица с яйцом, у каждого тысяча и один совет, каждый лучше меня самого знает, как мне надо поступать? Мне! Нет, я больше не хочу с этим мириться, я устал, понимаешь?! Устал! Я хочу свободы. Хочу делать, что захочу и когда захочу. Потакать своим желаниям, а не следовать долгу. Я и так всю жизнь был должен, слушал всех вокруг, так почему сейчас нельзя иначе?! Я свой долг выполнил, так почему от меня не отстанут… Достали! Никто мне сейчас не нужен, Рон, понимаешь? Никто!..

_Никто?.._

И тут же осекаюсь, с замиранием сердца замечая неслышно приближающийся тёмный силуэт. Так легко узнаваемый и единственно нужный. Что ты тут делаешь?.. Что я только что наговорил? Ты слышал?.. Нет!

_Нет!_

Между тем ты уже подошёл настолько близко, что можно рассмотреть каждую твою чёрточку и морщинку… Краем сознания замечаю, что Рон куда-то исчез, но мысли о другом. Душа замерзает от страха. Думать о том, что сейчас случится, не хочется.

_Не хочется…_

С ужасом смотрю, как твоё лицо превращается в непроницаемую маску. Нет, не надо, прошу тебя. Не принимай мои слова на свой счёт! Я же не хотел. Ты, наверное, всё не так понял! Речь шла не о тебе. О ком угодно, только…

_Не. О. Тебе…_

— Что ж, раз наш герой настолько повзрослел, что ему никто не нужен, — выделяя голосом слово «никто», с сарказмом произносишь ты, я а готов сквозь землю провалиться, готов откусить свой язык и съесть его с улыбкой на лице, лишь бы повернуть время вспять, не говорить ничего минуту назад, — то и без меня справитесь. Думаю, пора прекращать эту занимательную комедию.

_Комедию…_

Ты оборачиваешься и уходишь. С каждым шагом всё дальше. Расстояние между нами стремительно увеличивается. Всё не так… Сердце заходится в безумной пляске, но глаза сухие. Удивительно. Зато хочется броситься следом с криком «Постой, подожди!»

_Подожди…_

Но ведь не посмею. Так и буду смотреть на удаляющуюся спину, обёрнутую в чёрное, словно сама тьма, и бояться даже просто моргнуть, а то ведь исчезнешь. Гордая осанка, гладкие волосы до плеч, плавные стремительные движения… Ты же вот-вот пропадёшь, испаришься, растаешь где-то там, где мне нет места, и это точно, на все сто процентов, обозначит конец. Конец всему.

_Конец…_

Нет! Я не хочу думать об этом, не хочу представлять! Ты ещё здесь. Да, отвернулся, да, с каждым шагом всё дальше, но я вижу!

_Вижу…_

А это значит, значит, ещё не всё кончено! Надо только набраться смелости, надо просто сделать шаг, позвать, выдохнуть так, чтоб услышал, чтоб понял, и всё изменится… ведь так?

_Ведь так?.._

Ноги ватные, язык прилип к нёбу, дыхание перехватило. Кажется, издашь хоть звук — и умрёшь, но то, что случится, если не сможешь заговорить, будет во сто крат хуже… потому зажмуриваюсь и сиплю. Это не слово — больше похоже на свист и шипение, на боль и отчаяние, на предсмертную агонию, но никак не на имя… Северус!

_Северус…_

Никакой реакции. Всё так же равномерно шагаешь к одной лишь тебе известной цели. Хочешь быть как можно дальше? Не услышал? Не разобрал? Волны отчаяния омывают душу, сердце сжимается от тоски. Не хочется верить, что всё кончено. Кончено?

_Кончено…_

Останавливаешься. Неожиданно, когда уже и ждать перестаю. Замер, не оборачиваясь, на границе света от фонарей, ещё одна тень среди теней мрачного переулка. А ведь чуть-чуть — и не разглядеть было бы: там ещё или ушёл. Сердце, что чуть не перестало биться, снова зашлось в рваном ритме. Ты остался.

_Остался…_

Услышал-таки? Просто не смог уйти? Решил что-то сказать перед тем, как навечно покинуть, кануть в небытие собственной жизни, где никогда не будет Гарри Поттера? Сейчас это неважно.

_Неважно…_

Причина не важна, главное, это даёт мне шанс. Поговорить, объясниться, попросить остаться, высказать всё, что накопилось на израненной искорёженной душе, которая, как я смею надеяться, тебе всё-таки пока ещё небезразлична...

_Пока ещё?.._

Я не хочу твоего равнодушия, никогда не хотел, пусть временами казалось обратное! Ты мне нужен. Ты мне так нужен! Только вот поверишь ли теперь? Сможешь ли принять? Когда я всё уничтожил всего парой слов. Всё, что было между нами, что было так дорого, чего я только и хотел от жизни.

_Хотел..._

И хочу. Потому преодолеваю себя и начинаю двигаться. Словно изломанная кукла, иду к тебе. Движения рваные, и никто не знает, чего они мне стоят. Да мне этого и не надо. Лишь бы дождался.

_Дождался…_

Смотрю на приближающуюся гордо выпрямленную спину, а в душе ураган эмоций и только одна мысль: «Поверь».

_Поверь…_

Я всё объясню. Всё-всё-всё. Совершенно. Только выслушай — и проникнись. Только дай ещё один шанс. Дай высказаться, дай донести до тебя свои эмоции, дай надежду… Это же недоразумение.

_Недоразумение…_

Останавливаюсь в двух шагах от тебя, протягиваю руку. Хочу коснуться плеча, но не смею… Так и стою с поднятой рукой, не зная, как дальше действовать. Что сделать, чтоб всё получилось? Не могу думать. В голове пустота… пустыня, чёрная дыра, даже буквы кажутся лишь смешными закорючками, а звуки — и вовсе чем-то странным. Неужели я умею разговаривать? Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Давай, соберись.

_Соберись…_

— Северус, я… — выдавливаю почти неслышно, на грани, — не то… — голос сипит, не даётся, — имел в виду. — Дыхание перехватывает. Кажется, больше ничего не выйдет, да и получившееся настолько жалко, что ничем не поможет. Я совершенно жалок.

_Жалок…_

Оборачиваешься. Взгляд холодный, но внимательный. Насмешка исчезла, уголки губ привычно опущены вниз. Это не то, что хотелось бы видеть, но намного больше, чем рассчитывал. Ты готов слушать…

_Готов…_

И я начинаю — откуда только силы взялись?  
— Я не тебя имел в виду… не нас! Посторонних. Это они… лезут… не хочу слушать… не нужны… Достали. Не хочу быть аврором, не хочу в министерство, обычной жизни хочу… ну, с тобой… потому и… дай шанс… недоразумение… прости…

_Прости…_

С каждым словом всё сильнее понимаю, что несу чушь. Это не поможет. Не может помочь. На Северуса действуют только чёткие доводы и рассудительные речи, не несвязное бормотание… Дыра в груди, появившаяся от боли, разрастается. Пустота заполняет сердце, душу, не даёт дышать. Перед глазами плывёт… Неужто обморок? Дожили… Только этого не хватало. Всё-таки хватаюсь за плечо Северуса. Тепло от прикосновения проникает в меня, не давая окончательно отключиться.

_Тепло…_

Прихожу в себя от прикосновения к плечам. Северус всё так же внимательно смотрит на меня, поддерживая, и ничего не говорит. Это пугает, но одновременно и успокаивает. Значит, не всё потеряно… ещё есть шанс.

_Шанс…_

Шумно выдыхаю, стараюсь сфокусироваться, собрать мысли воедино, но ничего не получается. Не тогда, когда ты так близко.

_Близко…_

— Вы публичная фигура, мистер Поттер, хотите вы этого или нет, потому учитесь следить за словами, где бы и в какой компании не находились, — раздаётся бархатистый голос, в котором нет ни капли насмешки или злости. Скорее, профессорские нотки и толика усталости. — И не стоило так нервничать, Гарри, — уже теплее.

_Теплее…_

Не сразу понимаю, что помилован. Смысл слов доходит ещё позднее: ты просто преподал мне очередной урок в своей незабываемой манере. Да уж, такое никогда не забудется. Хочется разозлиться, но сил нет. Эмоции вымотали. Радость, что не сердишься, слишком сильна.

_Не сердишься…_

Сил хватает только на кривую улыбку, больше напоминающую ухмылку, да привалиться к тебе, чтоб аппарировал нас домой. Мы всё ещё вместе, и только это для меня сейчас имеет значение…


End file.
